Memories
by BlackRoseUnicorn
Summary: Freddy and his gang are just doing there usual job at night - Trying to scare this Mike guy away. But then, a couple of strange things are starting to happen. Are they really animatronics?
1. Chapter 1

- Freddy, I don't think it will work that way. He survived the 4rth night. We just can't make him go! -

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica was thinking about the plan how to get Mike, the security guy to go away. They didn't know why but they had that… hate. Foxy was at the pirate cove. Since the Bite of '87, Freddy kept him away from the children. Even after all these years, he was still angry on him.

- We have to try. Otherwise he will survive this night and will get passed the fifth one. We did it once and we could do it again.-

- Do you remember when and how this once even was? - Chica asked.

- Erm… Look, my memories are fuzzed. I can't even remember when is my creation day. -

- Do you think we can get Fo… -

- Do not, pronounce his name.-

- Freddy, I know it was bad what he did, but that was like a MILLION YEARS AGO. You can't be THAT angry.- Bonnie stepped in.

- He KILLED A CHILD. Not just bit it but KILLED IT. -

- Fred...-

- Let's close that topic. Now, let get the plan working! -

- Yes captain. - said Bonnie and Chica together. Freddy turned around, wanting to say something, but they were already gone.

(…)

-Ugh, when he will forgive me. I did not control myself. It wasn't me. - Foxy was sitting there, thinking about what he did 10 years ago. He usually just sit there, listening to some kind of locket that he had since he was created, but this time he was tired of just sitting there, waiting for Freddy to forgive him. He heard once that they are trying to get this guy Mike and in order to get his trust back comes out from time to time, to scare this guy. Though, now he was doing something more important. Trying to analyse what happened that day… November 13th, 1987.

_flashback_

- Ok guys, this our last performance, let's do it good! - There is Freddy. Oh, I remember that. We were low on funds, so they wanted to close the pizzeria. "New" animatronics are going to find another place, while we were going to play cards and eat pizza for the rest of our "lives". Well, until it reopens, but at that point we thought that was unlikely.

- Yes c-captain!-

- Foxy, you look.. good. Are you sure you're not going to glitch out on stage? You don't want to ruin our last show?-

- I'm sure captain -

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica went on stage. 20 seconds and I got out. Here's the birthday girl! Oh, look at her, she tries to hug me… qdiwhdjqoijdiqjdijqo qdioqjdoiq qdjioqjoiqwjdqkwxjwncurhpf

_flashback over _

Foxy stood up. All he could think in his mind was… kill. He walked down the hallway...

(…)

Freddy walked down. There it is, the closed door, light on. He had just 3% of power. Suddenly, Freddy bumped into something.

-Ouch- he said sarcastically, trying to imitate pain

-JHJDUEHD-

-What the?-

Freddy looked up. It was Foxy.

- Foxy, What are you doing here! I told you to…-

-JDJDSKW-

-Wait what? No-no-no…-

-JIJIDKWED-

Freddy remembered

_flashback_

The girl, she hugs him. Oh thats so cute! - thought Freddy, partly looking at Foxy. Then something happened. He stopped singing. What the H is he doing?

- QEUAJDRNDS- gibberished Foxy.

- Foxy? - said the girl

- JQUJEJDHWIJD- he continued

- What's wrong with you Foxy? - the girl looked up at him.

He bit of her hand off.

_flashback over_

_- _Foxy, please don't! I don't need to remember! I'm still angry at you! And you are reminding me!-

-KSWODMSERAFLLIKEKIMOTEBNEVIGROFSNFK-

- Foxy, I'm not letting you do that!- He standed in front of the pirate fox. - Even if I hate him, doesn't mean we have to KILL him. -

_fuzzed memory_

- Felix, even if he did hit me doesn't mean you have to fight back!-

- You do Fred. You have to stop keeping it inside! -

- I won't let you..-

_fuzzed memory stopped_

_- _What was tha…- he couldn't finish the line, as Foxy bit him.

-Ooooouuuu! - this time it was real. He COULD feel pain. But how? He's a robot…

Freddy fell down, laying in pain. He didn't bleed, but that was the first thing he had EVER felt in his "life". Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry… Not only for that " It been so long" (got it?) but also that I can make a good start and bad continuing. So, tell me what's wrong and I'll correct it in the next chapter.**

**Stella – Thanks!**

Suddenly Foxy stopped. He looked at Freddy confused.

- Freddy? –

- Stay away from me! – shouted Freddy at him. He was scared AND in pain.

- W-what happened? Why are you holding your … hand? –

- Don't touch me! – Freddy leaned to the window.

- Freddy, is me! Your friend Foxy! –

Freddy ran back to their base. The pain wasn't that bad anymore. Mike looked strangely at Foxy. He saw everything.

- Uhm... I-I guess you will not kill me if I let you in? – Mike asked

Foxy nodded

Freddy was back there. Bonny and Chica was there too. They opened their eyes wide when they saw Freddy.

- What happened?! – they said in chorus.

- Why are you holding your hand? – asked Bonnie.

- F... the red Fox.. He bit me.. –

- Why was he outside anyway? – questioned Chica

- I have no idea. He tried to kill Mike though… -

- Freddy, can you please answer my question? – repeated Bonnie.

- Um… I-I'll tell you later. – Freddy sat down. He started thinking about what he saw.

- Thinking about something? – asked Chica.

- Yes… I saw something after he bit me… it was like a… vision… -

- A vision? –

- Yes, a vision. There were two people… a boy named Fred and a boy named Felix… it looked like they had an argument… -

_Why these names are so familiar? _– Everyone in the room thought. They tried to remember…

- So… you're not trying to kill me? – Mike, still scared of Foxy and other animatronics.

- Yeah.. That kind of thing. I don't know why, but they seem not to like you. Honestly, me too. I just have this hatred feeling near you. –

- You know, when I was a kid you were my favorite animatronic ... Until the bite though. Later I started to hate you. –

- Why? –

- The girl… she was my sister… We had a fight that day and I said something like "I wish Foxy killed you." . –

- What was her name? –

- Cadence -

_Flashback_

_A blond girl with blue eyes was standing in front of him. _

- _So.. you're? – _

- _Cadence. Cadence Schmidt. –_

- _Felix Red. –_

_A boy went near the girl_

- _Cadence, don't talk to him, he has head lice. – He said meanly. _

_Flashback over_

**If anyone has a theory, tell it. Sorry if it's worse, I am a starting writer.**


End file.
